


It's not a paradise without a Queen

by Catch_my_drift



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch_my_drift/pseuds/Catch_my_drift





	It's not a paradise without a Queen

Being the king was harder than he expected. Making sure that everyone played by his rules was harder.   
Although it did have its perks.  
Of course he had his reputation that helped eased his fellow brothers into his new-found position. After all he was the harlem hero. But it was making sure they continued to have that fear over him that made him do questionable things at times.   
Everyone knew, the owner of Harlem’s Paradise was the owner of Harlem. Everything went in and out of that club. Any big news started there and spread like wildfire among the citizens. He knew that, they all knew that. And he was sitting in the perfect spot, able to see all that happen.

But when certain vigilantes catch wind that their friend in arms is the new king of Harlem’s Paradise- they start questioning. And sometimes you don’t want those kind questioning, cause they inevitably end up at your door asking why.

That’s where Danny found himself, staring at the dark skinned man sitting across from him in his... office? Danny couldn’t lie, this was a pretty incredible view. Especially where he was sitting looking as his friend.  
It hit him as soon as he walked in, and looked into the heroes eyes. He sat there, hands folded, shoulders squared. Although his facial features softened when he saw Danny, the blonde man immediately noticed the tension build when he mentioned his new position in Harlem.

“I just want to know why.” 

His voice was steady but Luke could hear the plea petitioned in his statement. Luke knew that tone all too well, disappointment. Not everyone was happy with his new upgrade. He didn’t mind that though, they couldn’t feel the rush he felt sitting in that chair. He belonged here. He knew that.

“Why what? Danny. You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”  
Luke decided to play dumb. He was going to make Danny beg for the answer. Shake him up a bit and send him home. It’d be easy.

“Why did you send Claire home, Luke? You love her, don’t you?”

Luke chuckled. That’s what this was about. Once again Claire sent Danny to try and “check-up” on him. Her story was getting old and he was starting to get irritated.

“There was nothing left to be said between us. Claire and I are done. Have been for longer than I thought.”

“What? Don’t say that Luke. You still care about her. Balance remem-”

“Dammit Danny!”  
Luke hit his fist against the desk, he definitely heard the crack that followed the pressure.   
“Don’t you get it? I am where I need to be. Claire is where she needs to be. We are done. I can’t go back to her. Not after everything. I haven’t felt this whole in a long time.”

Danny flinched at the impact. He took a couple breaths and looked around Luke’s office.   
They were alone, Sugar had left them be and Luke had ordered no one disturb them. Danny felt a pang in his chest looking at the man in front of him. He looked like Luke, sounded like Luke, smelt like Luke, but he didn’t talk like Luke.   
And that, by far, was the most terrifying thought. 

“S-sorry.” *Ahem* “I shouldn’t push. It is your life.”

Danny got up quickly and buttoned back up his suit jacket.

“I apologize for disturbing you.”  
He offered a friendly smile. Turning around he headed for the door to excuse himself.  
“Bye Luke.”

The door closed gently behind him.

Luke sat there quietly. As quickly as Danny appeared, he disappeared.   
No. He wasn’t done talking. He hadn’t said everything that needed to be said. How he really felt. 

“Sugar. Prepare my car. I’m going for a ride.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Danny walked down the stairs and toward the door, dodging the beautiful women that tried to dance with him. Refusing to make eye contact with the many men who stared him down in the club. He needed to get out as fast as possible. He could feel the sting of Luke’s harsh demeanor creeping in, causing all sorts of terrible feelings.

That was his best friend. He confided in Luke and Luke confided in him. They were freaking Powerfist, as Matt called them.  
So why did he feel like he had just talked to a complete stranger?

The martial artist exited out the back and made his way to his ride.

A short, black limo rolled up beside him and the lights flashed twice causing Danny to surface back to reality.   
The window rolled down to reveal the face of a man Danny had never seen before. 

“Daniel Rand?”  
“Who wants to know?”  
Yeah that was good. Luke told him not to identify himself if not necessary, it could cause him unwanted trouble and right now he felt very exposed.

“Luke Cage wants to have a word with you. He said he’d like to talk somewhere more private. Please get into the car.”

Really? Luke wanted to talk to him? Like he hadn’t already wounded the immortal Ironfist. He probably wanted to kick Danny in the ribs to make sure the wound got bigger and he’d stay down longer.  
No way. Luke said his piece. Danny wasn’t going anywhere to meet him.

“Ha. Luke Cage wants to meet me? Tell Luke he’s said enough. I’m not going anywhere with him.” 

Danny walked around the vehicle and got into his own.  
He let out a huff as the driver took off.   
The nerve of that man.   
What? He thought just because he’s really attractive and beautiful that I’d drop everything and come to him, beck and call. Nope. Not me. I’m not scared of Luke like all the other men around him. And I’m not another one of those women that feel weak in their knees by just looking at those damn pecs and perfect lips.  
Ugh!  
….  
Wait, what? Attractive… beautiful… lips?

Danny let out an audible sigh and rubbed his forehead. 

“There you are sir. Have a good evening.”

Danny smiled at the driver and got out the car.   
It didn’t take long at all to get back to his place. He closed the door and looked up. Before he knew it the car was gone and he was standing outside a tall building. There was a doorman at the entrance. 

“Hello! Welcome Mr. Rand. Please, come in. Luke is waiting for you in his suite.”

Unbelievable! Let’s just get this over with.

He walked into the lobby and was greeted by another man. He was escorted to the elevator. The host scanned his card and hit the button that said “T” on it.

I’m going to slap Luke, so hard.

The elevator beeped and he was staring into a living area of the top suite. Danny had seen better. Like Harold’s old suite. This was pale in comparison, but it was nice nonetheless.   
Danny wasn’t a flashy person. Coleen’s place was good enough for him.

“Danny, so nice of you to join me.”   
Luke strode up to him and damn! He looked too good in that suit.

“Well it wasn’t my choice to be here. You know, since you hijacked my driver.”

“Aw c’mon Danny.” He stretched a glass out toward him with contents that looked like rum. “Your driver knows me. I just said I have a surprise waiting for you. He was more than happy to help.”  
Luke chuckled. Danny felt the vibration tingle through his core. A shiver went up his spine and his cheeks flushed.

“I’ll be sure to let him know not to listen to you any more.”  
He put his hand up and waved off the glass being offered.  
“What do you want Luke?”

“Well that’s a very easy answer. You.”  
He put the glasses down and looked Danny up and down.

Wait. Is he? But he told me that meant… Oh my goodness!

“What’s your game Luke! I’m serious. You don’t sound the same. You look like my friend, but you don’t sound like him. You’re hard…” he reached out to squeeze Luke's shoulder “and edgy. You don’t care about us anymore. Just… Let me leave, and call my driver back. I have nothing to discuss with you.”

Luke reached his hands out and took Danny’s. Danny felt the blush returning looking at the sizes. 

It must be the same with his- no! Stop! Breathe, stay strong. You got this.

“Danny. I know. I’ve changed. But I had to. I had to for Harlem. It got so bad. If I didn’t do something about it, then there would still be so many more deaths. Innocent people were being hurt. I did what had to be done. I had to step up. And yeah, maybe you don’t like it. And maybe all my close friends don’t like it, but this was a necessary action. I want you to know that I ain’t playing games. I loved the idea of Claire, but we, we had our differences. You though, Danny. I don’t know why I didn’t say something before. I don’t think I’ve ever cared about anyone like this since Reva. Difference is, you don’t lie to me. You tell me honestly what you want. So now I’m asking you to be honest, and tell me what you want.”

Danny’s face couldn’t lie. He was red as a tomato looking into the eyes of, hands down, the most gorgeous man on earth. If God made anything more perfect he'd be a fool not to keep it to himself.  
Danny wanted Luke. He knew he wanted him. He couldn’t deny it, but he also couldn’t let himself say it. Luke wasn’t Luke right now. He thought he was protecting Harlem by protecting crime. He thought he could control it. But every man thought they could control the bad, only to be swept along down the same path their “enemies” walked.  
Crime was crime. That part never changed. And never would.

Danny let out a sigh and pulled his hands away from Luke.  
“I’m sorry my friend. I can’t be here.”

His head hung down.   
“I won’t force you to stay Danny.”  
Luke cupped his chin and tilted his head to look at him in his eyes. Danny’s heartbeat sped up.  
He was ready to walk back to the elevator, but his feet wouldn’t move. His whole body felt stiff.

When he didn’t make any effort or struggle to move away from Luke, Luke leaned down and touched their lips together.  
His hand migrated from Danny’s chin to the back of his head, locking it in place as he leaned both their heads to the side, smashing their lips together.

If paradise was real, this had to be it. The rush and heat build up Danny felt, flooded his entire system. He felt lighter.  
Luke's body was warm. His hands were warm, caressing Danny's lower back. Damn, his mouth was warm.

Danny let out a small whimper when Luke applied pressure to his back.  
He could just feel the chuckle the darker man held back. That didn't help relieve the shade of red he was sporting.

Luke released Danny's mouth, in favor of his cheek and neck.   
“You're beautiful”

Danny gasped at the nips and peck’s his suddenly sensitive neck received.  
“Luke.” he moaned, biting his lower lip.

“You're wonderful”  
“Please…”  
“You're mine.”

Danny couldn't say exactly what happened afterwards, without turning into a tomato.  
But damn, it felt like paradise.


End file.
